April 16, 2012 Monday Night RAW results
The April 16, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 16, 2012 at O2 Arena in London, England. Summary In their third meeting in as many weeks, WWE Champion CM Punk put his title on the line against Mark Henry in London in a No Count-Out, No Disqualification Match. With both Superstars taking full advantage of the match stipulation, they went to war. At one point, Punk acquired a steel chair and blasted Henry with a thunderous shot to the midsection. But when The Straight Edge Superstar went for another shot, Henry countered with a big boot to the gut and smashed him with the chair. As their battle waged on, the champion avoided a World's Strongest Slam with a kick to the head then a running high knee. But when Henry battled back and charged at Punk in the corner, he ran headfirst into a steel chair when Punk ducked out of the way. With The World's Strongest Man down, Punk leaped from the top rope and bashed Henry with steel chair to retain his WWE Championship. After CM Punk's successful title defense against Mark Henry, Chris Jericho revealed the two would square off at Extreme Rules in a Chicago Street Fight. Jericho then accused Punk of drinking earlier in the day at a London pub. Punk vehemently denied Jericho's claim and urged Jericho to come to ring and smell his breath. After calling Punk's straight edge lifestyle a façade, Jericho declared that Punk is gong to lose his WWE Championship at Extreme Rules. Before Punk could respond, Jericho vanished from the arena screen. In a fight between former WrestleMania tag team captains, Santino's United States Championship was up for grabs. Early in the bout, it looked like Otunga was about to pin Santino and capture the title, but Santino cleverly put his leg on the ropes to break the hold. Later, following the quick thinking move, Santino relied on his trusty Cobra to down Otunga and preserve his title. In an exclusive interview with WWE, Brock Lesnar recalled the successes he's enjoy in high school and college athletics, all the way through WWE and UFC. The three-time – and youngest WWE Champion ever – said he's back in WWE because beating people up makes him happy. He'll have his chance when he squares off with John Cena at Extreme Rules in a no-disqualification, no count-out Extreme Rules Match. Before their match even began, Kane kicked Zack Ryder in the head and sent him flying from the ring and onto the announce table. The Big Red Monster then proceeded to pummel Ryder and add insult to injury with a brutal chokeslam. Ryder never stood a chance against The Big Red Machine. After the carnage, Kane recalled attacking Randy Orton and his father last week on SmackDown. “I expected your old man to go down without a fight, but who’d of ever thought that The Viper would be so easy,” he said. Concerned that his WrestleMania loss could have been the end of his era, John Cena emphatically declared that he will fight Brock Lesnar at Extreme Rules and overcome any fear he has of him. To give everyone a taste of what is to come in what he calls the “People Power” era, Raw and Smackdown General Manager John Laurinaitis announced John Cena would face a mystery opponent in an Extreme Rules Match on Raw Supershow. The GM also revealed there will be an Extreme Rules contract signing between John Cena and Brock Lesnar during next Mondays special three-hour Raw SuperShow starting at 8/7 CT on USA Network. Before his match, Daniel Bryan announced that he was renaming the LeBell Lock the “Yes!” Lock. And when the right moment presented itself – with Kofi Kingston reeling from a missed leap from the top rope – Bryan eagerly locked in his newly named maneuver, forcing Kofi to tap out. Afterward, adding insult to injury, Bryan locked in his hold yet again. Hoping to get a piece of him, World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus charged in and went for the Brogue Kick, but could not connect with the former champion. Brodus Clay made a grand entrance by dancing his way to the ring with the Funkettes. Vickie Guerrero then heralded in Dolph Ziggler. When Jack Swagger interfered in the bout, it ended in an immediate disqualification. After the chaotic ending, Vickie found herself standing sandwiched between Clay and Naomi. Clearly uncomfortable with her position, she high-tailed it out of the ring. That was the perfect queue for Clay and the Brodus and the Funkettes to engage in a celebratory dance. With AW watching from the entrance ramp, The Great Khali started by battling Epico. After Epico took a big boot to the face, Rosa and the tag team champions tried to flee the scene, perhaps knowing that was only the start of more suffering. But Big Show had other plans and tossed both tag team champions back into the ring for a pair of Khali Chops. A Big Show chokeslam and Punjabi Plunge finished off both champions for a double cover. On next Monday's three-hour Raw SuperShow special, John Cena and Brock Lesnar will step into the ring to sign the contract for their Extreme Rules match. What will transpire when these two warriors step in the ring together? Tune in at a special start time of 8/7 CT on USA Network. With anticipation about who John Cena would face in the Extreme Rules Match, John Laurinaitis revealed it would be one of WWE's most destructive forces – Lord Tensai. Looking on from ringside, Laurinaitis and David Otunga watched Cena battle the dangerous 350-pounder. As the two fought tooth-and-nail, Cena countered one of Tensai's moves and tossed him over his back and onto the arena floor in an impressive show of strength. With Tensai feeling the effects of being slammed, Cena used the steel ring steeps to bash Tensai. Then, Mr. Sakamoto inserted himself into the action and attacked Cena. Following up, Otunga tossed Cena back into ring. Engaged in back and forth show of brute strength, it looked like Tensai finally had Cena where he wanted when he dropped his crushing weight onto him ... but Cena kept fighting. When Cena had the STF locked in on Tensai, Otunga charged to be met with Attitude Adjustment. Then in a stunning ending, Tensai sprayed Cena in the eyes with a stinging, green mist then delivered a massive powerbomb to preserve his undefeated streak. With his eyes still burning, Cena was attended to by a WWE doctor after the match. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Dean Ambrose defeated Alex Riley *CM Punk © defeated Mark Henry in a No Disqualification Match to retain the WWE Championship (13:10) *Santino Marella © defeated David Otunga to retain the WWE United States Championship (2:10) *Daniel Bryan defeated Kofi Kingston (10:30) *Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Jack Swagger & Vickie Guerrero) by DQ (0:25) *The Big Show & The Great Khali defeated Epico & Primo (w/ Rosa Mendes) (1:55) *Lord Tensai (w/ John Laurinaitis, David Otunga & Sakamoto) defeated John Cena in an Extreme Rules Match (10:00) *Dark Match: CM Punk © defeated Chris Jericho by DQ to retain the WWE Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery CM Punk v Mark Henry Raw 4.16.12.1.jpg Raw 4.16.12.2.jpg Raw 4.16.12.3.jpg Raw 4.16.12.4.jpg Raw 4.16.12.5.jpg Raw 4.16.12.6.jpg Raw 4.16.12.7.jpg Raw 4.16.12.8.jpg Raw 4.16.12.9.jpg Raw 4.16.12.10.jpg Raw 4.16.12.11.jpg Raw 4.16.12.12.jpg Raw 4.16.12.13.jpg Santino Marella v David Otunga Raw 4.16.12.14.jpg Raw 4.16.12.15.jpg Raw 4.16.12.16.jpg Raw 4.16.12.17.jpg Raw 4.16.12.18.jpg Raw 4.16.12.19.jpg Raw 4.16.12.20.jpg Raw 4.16.12.21.jpg Raw 4.16.12.22.jpg Daniel Bryan v Kofi Kingston Raw 4.16.12.23.jpg Raw 4.16.12.24.jpg Raw 4.16.12.25.jpg Raw 4.16.12.26.jpg Raw 4.16.12.27.jpg Raw 4.16.12.28.jpg Raw 4.16.12.29.jpg Raw 4.16.12.30.jpg Raw 4.16.12.31.jpg Raw 4.16.12.32.jpg Raw 4.16.12.33.jpg Raw 4.16.12.34.jpg Raw 4.16.12.35.jpg Raw 4.16.12.36.jpg Raw 4.16.12.37.jpg Raw 4.16.12.38.jpg Raw 4.16.12.39.jpg Brodus Clay v Dolph Ziggler Raw 4.16.12.40.jpg Raw 4.16.12.41.jpg Raw 4.16.12.42.jpg Raw 4.16.12.43.jpg Raw 4.16.12.44.jpg Raw 4.16.12.45.jpg Raw 4.16.12.46.jpg Raw 4.16.12.47.jpg Raw 4.16.12.48.jpg Raw 4.16.12.49.jpg Raw 4.16.12.50.jpg Raw 4.16.12.51.jpg Raw 4.16.12.52.jpg Raw 4.16.12.53.jpg Show & Khali v Epico & Primo Raw 4.16.12.54.jpg Raw 4.16.12.55.jpg Raw 4.16.12.56.jpg Raw 4.16.12.57.jpg Raw 4.16.12.58.jpg Raw 4.16.12.59.jpg Raw 4.16.12.60.jpg Raw 4.16.12.61.jpg Lord Tensai v John Cena Raw 4.16.12.62.jpg Raw 4.16.12.63.jpg Raw 4.16.12.64.jpg Raw 4.16.12.65.jpg Raw 4.16.12.66.jpg Raw 4.16.12.67.jpg Raw 4.16.12.68.jpg Raw 4.16.12.69.jpg Raw 4.16.12.70.jpg Raw 4.16.12.71.jpg Raw 4.16.12.72.jpg Raw 4.16.12.73.jpg Raw 4.16.12.74.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #986 results * Raw #986 on WWE Network Category:2012 television events